Por Cosas del Destino
by Etherias Nikko Dragneel
Summary: Recordando viejos tiempos. Una mirada al pasado de parte de Gildarts, recordando como llegó al Gremio Fairy Tail... [Este One-Shot participa en el Reto "Mis Primeros Días en el Gremio" del Foro "Grandes Juegos Mágicos"]


**Disclaimer:** **Fairy Tail** , todos sus personajes y lo referente al mundo mágico es propiedad intelectual de **Hiro mashima**. Sólo la historia es de mi inspiración.

 **Advertencias:** Presencia de OOc en ciertos personajes y Universo Alterno. OOC en ciertos personajes. Violencia, lenguaje soez y/o vulgar, gore, asesinatos, horror, tragedia, si eres reacio a este tipo de contenido, queda a tu criterio seguir leyendo.

 _ **Atención:**_ _Esta extraña historia participa en el Reto_ _ **"Mis Primeros Días en el Gremio"**_ _del Foro_ _ **"Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**_

* * *

 **Por Cosas del Destino**

 _Capítulo Único_

* * *

— Vamos entonces, ¿Acaso nos vas a dejar con la duda? — preguntaba el singular exceed sobre la barra.

— No es eso Happy, sino que en realidad eso fue hace tanto, que está perdido en algún lugar de mi memoria… — contestaba el aludido, llamando la atención de los presentes en el gremio.

— Tal vez una cerveza te lo refresque, viejo… — le decía la campeona en beber del gremio, esa linda castaña que cuidó siempre como a su, no, como lo que es. Su hija.

— Oiii, ¡Intenta recordar, viejo! Yo también quiero saber cómo fueron tus primeros días en el gremio… — suplicaba el mago de fuego más escandaloso de todos.

— De seguro igual de revoltosos y desastrosos que los tuyos, flamitas…

— ¿Qué dijiste cubito? ¿Buscas pelea? Porque yo si te la puedo dar…

— Haaa, pues que te parece que si quiero pelea…

Ninguno de los dos pudo seguir, pues la Séptima les daba sendo golpe a ambos al suelo, que los dejaba a ambos fuera de combate.

— A callar… Gildarts nos va a contar su historia, no queremos que interrumpan… — les decía la Scarlet mientras ambos en el suelo asentían con el famoso "aye".

— Pues… — todos le pusieron especial atención, y el pelirojo no hizo más que suspirar y tomar la cerveza que le había ofrecido Cana, carraspeó un poco y continuó — todo empezó cuando llegué aquí, hace muuuchos años atrás…

* * *

Hace muchos años atrás, cuando sólo era un pequeño renacuajo, viajaba de pueblo en pueblo, era un nómada. Me escapé de casa de mis padres porque eran unos viejos latosos. Mi madre era una estricta dueña de una tienda y mi padre se la pasaba trabajando día y noche. Nunca tuvimos una relación muy buena que digamos. Cada que ellos se reunían, era para discutir y pelear. Eso a mí no me agradaba, menos, cuando las discusiones y regaños, se iban contra mí.

Dejé mi hogar a los 8 años. Armado sólo con una pequeña mochila y lo que tenía encima. Mi sueño era ser libre, recorrer el mundo, conocer otros lugares, pueblos, etc. Quería ser libre.

Fue con esa premisa que vagué por muchos sitios. Pero con cada paso que daba no conseguía estar en un sitio mucho tiempo. No me agradaban, no sentía que fuera lo necesario para mí, así que seguía mi camino, buscando algo, buscando ese no se qué que me faltaba, ese algo que le faltaba a mi vida.

Pasaron unos meses, creo que hasta el año, y yo seguía de la misma forma que siempre. Hasta que un día…

— Hey, ¡Oye tú sabandija! ¡No huyas cobarde!

Estaba en medio de un camino, cuando de pronto escucho ese grito y me asomo a los arbustos frente a mí. Justo cuando lo hacía, varios hombres salían del mismo y me llevaban por delante, haciéndome caer al suelo.

— Itte… — me sobaba le brazo donde me golpee al caer cuando un hombre gigante me señalaba.

— ¡¿Tú quien rayos eres?!

— Waaaaaaaaa — grité asustado retrocediendo aún en el suelo.

— Basta Makarov, es sólo un pequeño niño… — escuché decir a una mujer, que apareció ante mi vista. Era de cabellos largos de color rosa, aunque su mirada era bastante fría y tenebrosa.

— Esos cobardes huyeron, pero al menos ya no pondrán en peligro esta zona… ¿Eh? ¿Tú quien eres? — me preguntaba un hombre particular, con lentes, y collares con puntas alrededor de su cuello y en sus manos.

— Gi-gildarts… — dije algo nervioso.

— Tranquilo chico, a pesar de que se ve así, es tan manso como un corderito…

— Cierra la boca, Bob… — le contestó este a un hombre de cabellos negros que apareció frente a mí.

De repente mi mirada fue al otro, el cual dejó de ser un gigante y se acercó a mí. Era algo avanzado de edad, de cabello rubio y con cara de pocos amigos.

— Bien, si no es un enemigo, entonces vayámonos… Debemos conseguir la recompensa por el trabajo, Goldmine… — mencionó él.

— ¿Y qué hacemos con él? — preguntó el aludido.

— Pues nada, no nos incumbe… — dijo la mujer.

— Polyusica-chan siempre tan linda… No podemos dejarlo así, ¿Y si está perdido?

— Esto… Perdón, pero… — intenté llamar la atención pero pasaban de mí.

— Si tanto te importa, pues llévatelo contigo… — contestó ella.

— No es eso si no que…

— Simplemente llevémoslo al pueblo, y que allí vea a donde debe ir… ¿Verdad Makarov?

— Como digan… — musitó él.

— ¿Eh?, p-pero si no he dicho…

Pero era tarde. Fui arrastrado con ellos sin siquiera conocerlos.

* * *

Más tarde ese día, estaba _con ese grupo extraño_ en frente de un grupo de personas que les agradecían por todo lo que habían hecho. Sólo esperaba el momento adecuado para escapar, cuando escuché que los llamaron "magos".

Un rato después estábamos caminando a las afueras del pueblo. Yo aún los seguía. Cuando de pronto Makarov se devuelve y me encara.

— ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguirnos? — dijo algo exasperado. Debo decir que en esa época, Makarov era totalmente distinto al de ahora. Al menos, en ese tiempo.

— Yo, es que…

— Cumplimos con traerte hasta el pueblo, a partir de aquí puedes irte a donde quieras… — exclamó Goldmine.

— Pero yo…

— Simplemente vete muchacho… — agregó Polyusica.

— Es que…

— Mira… — se me acercó Bob y me sacudió el cabello — No sabemos de dónde eres, y a dónde vas… Pero eres libre de elegir que hacer, por eso en este instante te dejamos que te vayas… Eres libre… — me sonrío y volteó. Para seguir el camino junto a los otros que ya habían marchado.

— ¡Pues yo quiero ir con ustedes! — exclamé con exaltación. Vi como se detuvieron y agregué — yo, no tengo a donde ir… Ustedes son magos, ¿Verdad? Yo, yo también tengo magia en mí, pero no sé controlarla del todo…

Ellos se voltearon y me miraron como pidiendo que lo probase. Tomé una piedra del suelo y la desmonté. Aunque la misma luego de volverse pedazos más pequeños, estalló en mis manos. En ese entonces, no controlaba del todo la magia.

Ellos siguieron viéndome raro para luego mirarse entre ellos y voltearse. Retomaron el andar como si nada mientras yo agachaba la cabeza levemente deprimido.

— ¿Te vas a quedar toda la noche allí parado? Tenemos mucho que recorrer hasta llegar a Magnolia… Espero que luego no te arrepientas… — me dijo Goldmine y enseguida levanté la mirada entusiasmado y sonriente.

— ¿Vienes con nosotros entonces, boy? — exclamó Bob y yo sonreí aún más.

— ¡Siii! — grité y corrí para ponerme a su altura — ¿Y a donde vamos?

— Al edificio de nuestro gremio… — contestó Makarov…

* * *

— ¡Woooooah! — exclamé impresionado al ver el edificio enorme frente a mí.

Estábamos en Magnolia ya, la ciudad de donde ellos vienen. Una ciudad enorme y realmente hermosa. Pero lo que más me impresionaba era el edificio del gremio de ellos.

— Ya llegamos… a Fairy Tail… — exclamó Bob.

Yo sonreí entusiasmado. Realmente estaba frente a un gremio de magos. Era increíble y realmente emocionante esto.

— ¿Aún quieres unírtenos a nosotros, mocoso? — me decía Makarov al verme en la puerta.

— ¡Claro! Digo, siii…

Al entrar, observé todo a mí alrededor. El edificio era enorme y espacioso. Justo cuando veía hacia las barras, una silla voló por sobre mi cabeza y golpeó a Makarov. Este se volteó y gritó improperios para luego lanzarse a la batalla. Y de repente en menos de segundos, todo el gremio estaba de cabeza envuelto en una batalla campal con sillas, mesas volando y destrozos por doquier.

— Estos idiotas… A veces desearía no tener nada que ver con ellos… — mencionaba Polyusica con una mano en la frente.

Yo sonreía bastante emocionado al ver como se llevaban todos en este lugar, cuando mi mirada fue hasta un señor de larga barba blanca que se apersonaba en el lugar, caminaba apoyándose en un largo bastón, además de que usaba un parche en su ojo.

— No te preocupes, no son como aparentan… Sólo están descargando su exceso de energías… Están en la flor de la juventud… — sonrío el anciano y ví como Polyusica le daba una leve reverencia — ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Gildarts Clive, señor…

— Gildarts… Bienvenido al gremio, pequeño…

Iba a contestarle cuando de pronto algo me golpea. Lejos de molestarme, me uní a la pelea. ¡No me iba a dejar vencer tan fácil!

— Al parecer es un revoltoso más…

— Tranquila Polyusica… Tan sólo se está acoplando a sus nuevos nakamas… Si es así, se adaptará rápidamente…

* * *

El tiempo en el Gremio pasaba volando. Empecé a entrenar en el control de mi poder y cada vez era mejor en el uso de mi magia. Hubieron muchos momentos alegres, otros tristes. Algunas veces llegaban las ranas mensajeras del Consejo Mágico con cartas sobre llamadas de atención para el gremio.

Un día, ví como el Maestro Purehito, el segundo Maestro de Fairy Tail, se marchaba del gremio, dejando al viejo como el Tercer Maestro del Gremio. Este al principio no quería aceptarlo, diciendo que aún era muy joven para tomar el puesto… Pero al final, aceptó…

Los primeros días fueron algo desastrosos, pero poco a poco me fui adaptando al Gremio más fuerte de Fiore, y de por sí, el más escandaloso de todos los tiempos.

* * *

— La mayoría de los desastres, debo decir que también eran mi culpa… — rió Gildarts mientras todos seguían viéndolo.

— Vaya, así que eras igual de molesto que Natsu… — exclamaba Happy.

— Y también era el que más bebía del gremio… — rió a carcajadas haciendo que a varios como Cana, Macao y Wakaba, les bajase una gota de sudor de la nuca.

— Bueno, eso explica porque Cana es así… — exclamaba una chica de cabellos blancos, orejas y cola de gato.

— Charle, creo que eso no es manera de decirlo… — exclamaba Wendy.

— ¿Entonces, si no fuera por el viejo, nunca te hubieras unido a Fairy Tail? — preguntaba Natsu.

— Buena pregunta, Natsu… — se colocaba la mano en el mentón y miraba el techo pensativo — pero creo que no exactamente… Mi destino siempre fue ser un mago, y estoy seguro, que de una forma u otra, de igual forma el camino me hubiese traído hasta este lugar…

— Si eres de Fairy Tail, y tu destino es estar en el Gremio, el destino te guiará hasta él… Siempre… — agregaba Erza.

— Ni yo mismo lo hubiese dicho mejor, Séptima… — le codeaba Mirajane.

— Entonces, ¡Vamos a beber por el gremio! — gritaba Cana con una jarra de cerveza algo mareada ya.

— ¿En qué momento bebió? — exclamaba Max.

La algarabía se apoderó del gremio y en unos segundos ya estaban en medio de una fiesta. Bebidas, comida por doquier, y como siempre, peleas, mesas y sillas volando.

— Oii, esperen, ¿Dónde está Gildarts? — preguntaba Natsu buscando por doquier.

* * *

Bajo la luz de la luna alumbrando el sendero que salía de la ciudad, iba el ex-Maestro del gremio caminando. Se detuvo viendo la ciudad y recordando cómo fue que la vió al llegar junto a Makarov y su grupo. Sonrió como él sabe hacerlo.

— No me arrepiento de nada… Siempre estaré orgulloso de pertenecer a Fairy Tail… Y si tuviera que regresar en el tiempo y volver a elegir, sin duda volvería a venir…

Y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, volteó y siguió su camino.

Rumbo a una nueva aventura…

 **Fin**

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo:**_ Bien, sin mucho que agregar, si llegaste hasta aquí, te pido mil disculpas por la disparatada cosa que acaba de salir de mi mente, jejee después de mucho quebradero de cabeza aquí está el resultado final, espero les guste…

Bueno, esto sin duda no es una versión oficial. Es el resultado de muchas cosas que investigué para poder hacer el fic lo más cercano al manga posible, pues Gildarts es un personaje del cual no se sabe mucho de su pasado, tuve que irme a referencias en la Wiki y líneas de tiempo del Manga para poder crear algo acorde a lo que nos pedían para el reto. Y pues, este es el resultado de lo que a mi parecer, es el primer día de Gildarts con Fairy Tail…

Aprovecho para decirles que por el momento, debido a cuestiones de trabajo y vida social –que me tiene super exprimido- tengo mis historias en hiatus… Luego les daré más detalles sobre ello en mi perfil…

* * *

 _ **¡Suerte a todos! ¡Espero con ansias vuestros reviews! ¡Dattebayoo!**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto amigos….**_

 _ **De Pie, Reverencia, ¡Aye Sir!**_


End file.
